The Secret Life of Basses
by Heaven Cullen
Summary: Gossip GirlxTwilight crossover, after 2x13. Chuck comes back, but not alone, with a brunette girl on his side, Bella Swan. All human, ChuckxBlair, SerenaxNate, EdwardxBella, AlicexJasper, EmmettxRosalie, maybe some DanxVanessa. Rating may change to M.


**Okay, so I couldn't stop myself, I had to write this, it just wouldn't get out of my head, annoying me to no end. To those of you reading DoDDop (Daughter of Death, Daughter of Power), I'm sorry, but writer's block got me and I know that if I won't write out my other ideas I will never be able to continue DoDDop. **

**So, the story is a Gossip GirlxTwilight crossover, totally AU, and AH. It's after 2x13, Oh Brother, Where Bart Thou? in Gossip Girl. Things are the same up until then, but this is my version of what could have happened after that. We start after New Years, first day back in school, C MIA, B heartbroken, N and S worried. Then Chuck comes back, but not alone... **

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything you recognize either belongs to Stephanie Savage, Josh Schwartz and the CW or Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Blair sat on the steps of Constance, with her minions, Penelope, Hazel and Isabel chatting beside her about their wonderful Christmas and even better New Year's Eve.

Serena, Blair's best friend was there, too, surprisingly quiet. Normally Serena was the typical happy-go-lucky girl, always bright and cheerful, but now she was worried. Worried about Blair, who hasn't said anything yet except a quiet 'hello'.

Blair has been this way since the day of Bart Bass' funeral, the day Chuck Bass went MIA, without saying anything to anyone. The last person who saw him was Blair herself: he came to her that night, wasted, heartbroken, hurt. They laid on her bed, holding each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Blair woke up to Chuck gone, a letter in his place.

_I'm sorry for everything.  
You deserve much better.  
Don't come looking for me._

She cried and cried, clutching the letter in her hands, until a few hours later Serena showed up and found her like that. Then she hugged her and let her let it all out.

Eventually, Blair stopped crying, and became numb. No matter what you said to her, she reacted like a robot, emotionlessly, like she wasn't really there mentally.

The left two members of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club were worried, but Serena's mother, Lily told them not to do anything, Blair was just grieving in her own way. Nate and Serena took her advice, and Lily was right: a week later Blair suddenly became better. Okay, she wasn't really better, but she turned back to her usual bitchy self, and that was more than they expected.

It has been now a month since the funeral, and Blair was her usual bitch self. Only, today she seemed deep in thought, a little out of it, which caused Serena to worry. She didn't voice it of course, because she knew that Blair would just come back with something sarcastic at her, and that'd get them nowhere. So she kept quiet.

Blair only snapped out of her trance when Nate came towards them, but then she put a smile on her face which was only half-fake, and greeted him.

"Good morning, Nate."

"Mornin' to you, too, Blair." Nate said back to her, yawning and confused at her sudden mood change. Nevertheless, he shook it off and leaned in to kiss Serena on the lips lightly.

"Morning, baby."

"Good morning to you, too, Natie." Serena answered back, giggling. They have been together for two weeks, their worry over Blair brought them close again, and they realized that they loved each other. They were slightly scared to tell Blair about them, Nate cheated on her with Serena afterall, when him and Blair were together, but they had no reason to worry. Blair was perfectly fine with the situation and said that deep down she knew that they'd end up together.

That, however didn't mean that she liked them being all lovey-dovey in front of her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Either get a room, or stop this right this moment!" She shrieked at them, hitting Nate's leg a couple of times, hard.

He yelled out in pain, causing everyone near to look at them. His cheeks went a little pink, showing his emberassment which he hoped no one noticed. Unfortunately for him, luck wasn't on his side that day.

Serena and Blair jumped up at the same time, each of them grabbing one of his cheeks and rubbing it hard.

"Oh, look, Natie baby blushed!" They cooed in unison, causing Nate's face to go bright red.

The girls started laughing hysterically, which left Nate shell-shocked. He wasn't shocked because they did this, just because this was the first time Blair laughed in a month.

Soon, he joined them, despite the fact that they were making fun of him, the sight of the two girls laughing on the steps, almost falling down was too much for him.

Everyone around them laughed at their stupidity, with their phones in their hands: no doubt, filming their exchange, to send it in for Gossip Girl later.

Suddenly everyone went quiet, which caused the three to look around confused. Serena was the first to spot the reason and she gasped, alerting Nate and Blair. Nate looked in the direction Serena was, and his jaw dropped. Blair, who was looking in the opposite direction, with her back to what her friends (and everyone else) were watching, quickly did a 180, and spotted it.

It was Chuck Bass's limo. The limo she lost her virginity in. The limo that he got into after she told him she loved him. She didn't hear herself gasp, her mind was too occupied with the fact that he came back.

His driver, Arthur got out of the car, then walked to the door on the side that was closer to the school, and the people that were watching like hawks, a lot of them with their cellphones in hands that they didn't even have to get out, still filming, since a minute ago they were filming the other three members of the NJBC.

Arthur opened the door swiftly, not caring about the high schoolers he knew were watching.

Chuck got out, not looking anywhere but at Arthur, and stepped away, holding his hand out, confusing everyone. A petite, pale hand shot out of the limo, grabbing the hand Chuck was holding out, and a beautiful brunette girl stepped out, a smirk on her face, eyes trailing over the students that had their jaws on the floor (or steps).

**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this. Tell me what you think, should I continue or not? Review!**

**Btw, I'm posting this in the Gossip Girl and the Twilight category both, since I realized that about little to no one reads crossovers. So, you can find it in both categories.**


End file.
